Time for change
by SasuSaku15394
Summary: Orochimaru's taken over Sasuke's body and has destroyed Konoha.Sakura is severly injured and is dying.Tsunade sends her back to when team 7 first began in order to prevent Sasuke from ever getting the curse mark. ON HIATUS
1. 12 again

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or the characters, Masashi Kishimoto owns it.( thats not me)**

Chapter 1: 12 again

"Talk to me Sakura, Sakura, SAKURA!!" "Tsunade, she's losing blood fast. We need to preform the jutsu fast before its too late. Orochimaru's won, everyone's dead and we need Sakura to do this." "Okay Kakashi, lets do it. Sakura listen to me, I'm going to send you back to when you were 12. You need to stop Sasuke from getting the curse mark and kill Orochimaru and Itachi. Good luck Sakura, I believe in you, you can do this. Good bye Sakura."

A bright light appeared and Sakura found herself lying in bed. "wha? Where am I? Just a second ago, I was fighting Orochimaru after he used Sasuke as his vessel, now I'm in bed? What in Gods name happened?" Walking over to her bedroom mirror, she yelped in surprise. Staring back at her was her 12 year old reflection; long pink hair, innocent green eyes full of life, something she has seen in a long time. Glancing to her left, she noticed she still had her ANBU tattoo. _Yes, Getting that tattoo was really sore, now I don't have to get it again,_ she thought. "Sakura honey, are you up yet? Its nearly time for school!" _Mom!! I forgot, she has been killed yet_, thought Sakura sadly. "Yes mom." Showering quickly, she searched for some new clothes. _Urgh, a RED dress with GREEN shorts._ She found some new clothes at the back of the wardrobe and changed into them quickly. Her new attire consisted of a pink tank top with a black fish net shirt underneath that reached above her bellybutton. She wore black shorts that reached mid-thigh with normal black sandals. She tied her hair up with two chopsticks Tenten gave her in the near future. Grinning at her reflection, she sprinted out of her house meeting Ino on the way to the academy.

* * *

"Hey Ino-pig nice morning!" " Billboard-brow?!? Wha-" Ino started to say but Sakura was already sprinting away down the road. As she was running, Sakura began to think about the rookie 9. _Most of them are dead; Naruto, Sasuke, Chouji, tenten, Neji, Hinata, Lee, Shino. Its going to be tough seeing them after all that's happened especially Sasuke._ As she reached the classroom door, she took a deep breathe, controlling her emotions just like they're taught. Sakura walked in and sat down two rows from Sasuke's desk. Everyone turned to look at Sakura with surprise written over their faces. _Man, who knew Sakura had that good of curves, she looks hot!!,_ thought many boys around the room. Naruto walked in and looked around the room, curious to find out what all the commotion is: a group of 'fan boys' gathered around Sakura as she sat down. The gathering was even bigger than Sasuke's fan girls. Naruto was burning with jealousy, while Sakura was used to the attention. After Sasuke left, Sakura had matured greatly which caused fan boys to appear, though she didn't mind. Ino walked in eventually and was furious. "Oi billboard brow! How did you get so popular?" Sakura shrugged and continued talking to Kiba. Sasuke turned to his right slighty, getting annoyed at the amount of noise in the room. What he saw shocked him to an extent. _**Haruno?**__**She looks good. **__Where the hell did that come from? __**I, Sasuke, am your inner self.**__ Since when did I have an inner?__** Since you got hormones, which is not too long ago. In fact ever since you first noticed Sakura!**__ Hn, whatever._ All the while Sasuke was having the conversationwith his inner, he had been staring at Sakura. Sakura noticed this and snapped "What you looking at chicken-butt?" Everyone gasped at her rudeness, but also that fact she insulted THE Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke composed his shocked expression and glared back at her. All fan boys rejoiced, _Yes! Sakura doesn't love sasuke anymore!, _they all thought. Naruto took this opportunity to sit beside her and Ino sat beside Sasuke which caused an uproar amoung the fans. After Iruka-sensei calmed the class down, he started announcing the teams.

_Blah blah blah_ "now team 7; Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke." Fan boys and girls cried their hearts out, many passed out due to exhaustion from weeping so much. As lunch came, they were dismissed and team 7 left the room. "Hey Sakura-chan, do you wanna get some ramen with me?" Naruto asked eagerly. Sasuke scowled behind him and turned away. "yeah sure Naruto, you wanna come too Sasuke?" As much as she didn't want to talk to him, she had to build up their teamwork and get Sasuke's trust. "Hn, whatever" Talking this as a yes, she turned with her team mates following. Team 8 were just walking from ichiraku when they noticed team 7. "Hey Sakura, looking good!" shouted Kiba. The very jealous team mates of Sakura were glaring hard at the boy and his dog. They weren't exactly happy that Kiba would openly flirt with Sakura in front of them! Sakura could sense their evil aura and inwardly smirked. "Oh Kiba, Isn't it great that we all made it as ninja's but of course you're going to be a brilliant ninja because your so strong." Kiba blushed as red as a tomato at this praise coming from Sakura. Sasuke and Naruto were fuming and steaming at the ears with jealousy and stepped in front of Kiba. "C'mon Sakura-chan, lets go meet our new sensei, over there, away from any dog-boys, right now," said Naruto with a sneer. "Okay then, see ya guys, Kiba." Sakura winked at Kiba whose blush increased a tenfold. Naruto dragged Sakura away with Sasuke following, leaving a dazed Kiba with his confused team. Hinata, who was silent all through the conversation, was staring sadly at Naruto and Sakura's closeness. Shino merely looked on, talking to his creepy bugs. _**Ha**_ _**that was fun! Did you see how jealous Sasuke was?**__ Ya, but I feel bad for leading Kiba on like that.__** But we date Kiba in the future for a few months, remember?**__ Oh ya, I forgot._ At the mean time, Sasuke was boiling with anger._ How dare Kiba flirt with Sakura, she doesn't even like him.__** Maybe she does.**__ Shut up, no one is allowed to even look at Sakura when I'm around. She's __our__ team mate, not dog-boy's.__** Dude, your seriously jealous. Jeez, take a chill pill. **__I'm not jealous of dog-boy, I'm just looking out for Sakura's wellbeing. I mean, who would be jealous of that flea-machine anyway.__** wow your in denial.**__ Shut it._

* * *

Arriving back at the classroom, Sasuke silently took his usual seat by the window while Sakura doodled on the blackboard. Naruto walked around the classroom aimlessly till he grew bored and placed the eraser on the doorframe. "Dobe, that's not going to work. Our sensei's a jounin, he wont fall for some silly little trick." "Wow chicken-butt, that's the most you've ever said in one sentence, I say he'll fall for the trick." Sakura stuck her tongue out at the last part. Sasuke shrugged, as if in defeat. Minutes later, the door slid open, and the eraser landed with a plop on a grey head. "Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Naruto and Sakura burst out laughing, unable to contain it. Sasuke had a hint of a smirk on his mouth, half amused, half shocked. "Alright, my first impression of you guys is you're a bunch of idiots, meet me at the roof." Team 7 sweat marked, but shook it off. Sakura preformed some hand signs and disappeared is a poof. Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widened at her sudden disappearance but started walking slowly up to the roof. Kakashi was shocked that this little girl knew such hand signs and raised an eyebrow in question to her. Sakura just smiled innocently and looked away. 5 minutes later, Naruto and Sasuke appeared, slightly out of breath from their racing. They sat down on either side of Sakura and they all looked at their new teacher. " Yo! I'm kakashi Hatake, and I'll be your new teacher. I want you all to introduce yourself, tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dream for the future, stuff like that." "Why don't you tell us about yourself first then." "Alright then, me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I dislike… I don't feel like telling you. My dream for the future… never really thought about it. As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies." He smiled at the irritated genins, and nodded at Naruto.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen, Sakura-chan, and I'm going to be the next hokage so then no one will ever look down on me or doubt me ever again!" Sakura smiled sadly at Naruto._ You almost made it too, Naruto._ Kakashi nodded at her next and she started, " my name is Sakura Haruno. I like reading, helping others and training. I hate gay pedophile's who look like Michael Jackson, avengers and people who think they're better than everyone. My dream for the future is to kill a certain number of people and surpass Tsunade-sama in the medical field." All three males stared at their pink haired team mate._ Who knew Sakura had such job to uphold? Iruka never told me she liked medical jutsu. I'll have to keep an eye on her._ "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain someone." Sakura sweat dropped at this. "Wow, you're cheerful. Wait a second, you're only twelve right? And you're already thinking about sex?" Sakura blurted this out suddenly, quite disturbed that Sasuke thought of such things, especially at his age. Sasuke blushed slightly, Naruto sniggered and Kakashi raised his eyebrows in realisation. "Hn, whatever." "Hahahaha Sasuke-teme is a pervert! " Naruto guffawed. Sakura scooted closer to Naruto jokingly. Naruto blushed at her being so close, he could smell her watermelon shampoo, so her leaned in to her hair and took a deep breath in. Sakura froze suddenly feeling self conscious. Naruto opened his eyes, sensing someone looking at him. Sasuke was glaring at him, Sakura narrowed her eyes in anger and Kakashi was chuckling quietly. _Ah, young love_, Kakashi was the only one who could sense Sasuke's jealousy. Breaking the growing tension, Kakashi cleared his throat loudly, drawing attention back to himself. "Okay, I want you to meet me here tomorrow morning at 5am, and don't eat breakfast or you'll puke. Ja ne!" He disappeared with a poof and left the 3 teenagers on the roof. "Sakura-chan, lets get some ramen!" "No thanks Naruto, we just ate and I have some training to do. Bye guys!" sakura walked off to the training field, leaving her boys watching her leave. Naruto was watching her hips move, drooling like an idiot. Sasuke smacked his head and walked away cursing his stupidity._Stupid Naruto.__** Hey you were staring at her too, ya know.**__ No I wasn't. __**Um, yes you were, don't deny it.**__ Huh, whatever. _Sakura arrived home at midnight, dog-tired and starving. She plopped onto her bed and fell straight asleep.

* * *

**Hey! Thats the first chapter of Time for change. This is my first fanfic so plz review and dont be mean to me or else Gaara will cry. ^_^ I know there is many sasusaku timetravel fanfics, so dont blame if any part of my storyline is like any other authors, its just that most storys have the same, well, storyline. so i apoligyze in advance for anything. Ja ne!**


	2. the bell test part 1

**Disclaimer: i dont own naruto _blah blah blah_ you know the rest**

_'thoughts'_

**_'_****_Inner'_**

**Chapter 2: the Bell test**

Sakura woke at half four the next morning. She felt much better after she had a long sleep. She went through a very trying training last night and fell asleep the moment her head hit her pillow. Dragging herself out of bed, she shuffled to the bathroom for a well-deserved shower. Locking the bathroom door, she stripped off her clothes and stepped in. Sakura had worked on her taijutsu after her meeting with kakashi and trained till midnight**. _Lee is actually right, running around Konoha is very good for warming up.__Since when do you agree with anything bushy-brows says? I thought you hated him._**_ I don't hate lee, he is very nice. He always helps us in the future and he's very considering, its just that he's kinda creepy looking.__**Hell yeah! I mean his eyebrows are so big they probably have their own website!**__D-don't insult h-him, that's not nice._ But as she thought this, outer Sakura was trying to control her laughter. Ten minutes later, she exited the shower, content with her hygienic appearance. She dressed quickly, applying her bandages to her fore arms and upper thigh. Grabbing a tomato and some onigiri on the way out, she strolled out the door.

She passed by the ichiraku stand and grabbed a cup of ramen for Naruto. Knowing them, Sasuke and Naruto probably took Kakashi's advice and skipped breakfast. She reached the training ground, noticing Sasuke leaning against the bridge and Naruto arguing with him over something. As her footsteps grew louder, the two boys looked up. " I-I smell… RAMEN!!!!!!", Naruto shouted looking around in anticipation. "Sakura-chan, I smell ramen, can you see it anywhere?", Naruto's cries grew more and more desperate. Sakura, raising an eyebrow, handed over the hot, steaming ramen to the kyuubi-container. Naruto let out a high-pitched, girlish squeal and jumped at the pink ninja. "For me?!?!? Awwwww, you shouldn't have Sakura-chan. Arigatou, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" Said boy went off to the pther side of the bridge and started wolfing down the beloved broth. Sasuke looked at Sakura, an eyebrow raised in question and turned away slightly. Though calm and collected on the outside, inner Sasuke was steaming at the ears._Why __does the dobe always get her attention? She should worship ME not the stupid dead last_. **Wow, she must really hate you if she prefers the dobe.**_ Doesn't Naruto get it, she's MINE. __**Yeah, she is- wait what?!? **__Uh, I mean, um well, Shut up. __**Dude, you got it BAD. But then, who wouldn't be attracted to her/ She's smart, funny, popular, curvy, HAWTT too. **_Outer Sasuke blushed at the images his inner were sending him.

" Sasuke? Hello? You there?" Sakura waved her dainty hand in front of his face, waking him from his dirty thoughts. (A/N: who knew Sasuke was a pervert?!? Hehe) "Hn?" Sasuke questioned quietly, still embarrassed he had such a hentai for a conscience. "Oh, Sasuke I thought I lost you there for a second. You sure do space out a lot, you know? Well, anyway here." Sakura held out a juicy, red tomato. Sasuke took it hesitantly, and muttered "Thanks". Sakura smirked at him and said " Sorry, what did you say? I cant hear you!" Sasuke glared and gritted through his teeth, "Thank you Sakura, for this lovely tomato." "Hahahahahahahahahaha!", was heard from the other side of the bridge. Naruto had finished his ramen, and had apparently heard Sasuke's gratitude. "Hey teme, that's the most you've ever said in one sentence." Sasuke hit Naruto on the top of his head and turned away. Naruto wailed in fake agony and Sakura glared daggers at the back of Sasuke's chicken-butt look-a-like head. " Idiot! don't be such a jerk!", Sakura swung her leg back to kick Sasuke for hurting Naruto. She may not like-like him, but he's like her brother and she can get quite protective of him.( and vice versa). Sakura's foot connected with Sasuke's prized jewels (A/N:not that way, you pervs ^_+). Sasuke cried out in pain, holding his um, bum, and fell to the floor. " You wont be able to restore you clan by the time I finish with you, if you continue being a prideful bastard all the time." When Sakura finished scolding Sasuke, Naruto ran over to her, obviously forgetting his sore head. "Sakura-chan, your awesome!! You're the best!" Naruto continued praising her greatness, and Sakura glanced at Sasuke. He was still clutching himself, red-beat face, swearing to the gods. Sakura felt really bad all of a sudden._ perhaps I over did it?__** Naw, he deserved it for hurting our friends**__. Maybe I should apologise, yeah, I think I will.__** Noooooo, your getting soft, and the next thing ya know, you'll love him and he'll hurt us again.**__ I refuse to love him, so I wont let him hurt us like that ever again._ Sakura crouched next to Sasuke's head and poked his head. Raising his head, said ninja glared slightly at his team mate. "Look, I'm sorry but you cant go around beating Naruto up," Naruto looked up happily at this, " unless you have a reason."

Naruto's face fell drastically and Sasuke smirked thoughtfully. Sakura thought he was smirking at him being allowed to beat Naruto, but little did Sakura know, Sasuke had a fairly good view of her, ahem, cleavage. Sakura sighed and stood up slowly. Sasuke pouted slightly and stood too, wincing._ Man, that kick hurt.__** Yeah, she sure has one strong kick. Hey, I seen you staring at her chest!**_ Inner Sasuke wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and continued_** you like her, right?**__ No! I hate her, a lot .__** Suure you do. I don't see you staring at other girls chest, like Ino or Hinata?**_ Sasuke shivered in disgust at the thought of Ino.

Leaving that at the end of the discussion, Sasuke sat down at the base of a cherry blossom tree, closing his eyes. Sakura sighed loudly and lay down on the bridge, watching the passing clouds. Hours passed and the three genin fell asleep. With a loud _poof!_ The famous Kakashi Hatake appeared. Naruto jumped up and pointed a finger him. "Your late! You told us to meet you at 5am " Kakashi waved his hand lazily and replied " I got lost on the path of life." Naruto was about to retort but Sakura stepped in " Naruto, drop it" her tone was icy due to her pissed-off mood. Naruto whimpered, Kakashi took a step back and Sasuke held his balls in fear. Kakashi noticed and looked questionably. Sasuke widened his eyes and shook his head quickly. Kakashi dismissed it and began talking, In order for you to become true ninja's, you must pass this survival test." Naruto looked outraged and shook his fist angrily. "then what was the academy test for then?!?" "Oh that? That was just a warm up exercise, so to speak. For this test, you need to get these two bells off me." He held up two bells, attached to strings. "But Kakashi-sensei, there are three of us and only two bells," Sakura input, trying to look confused. "Yes, one of you wont get lunch after the exercise, and will be sent back to the academy. Sasuke was appalled and Naruto was in pure panic-mode. Sakura looked bored and whispered,"drama queen." After I say go, you must attack me as if to kill me." Naruto ran at full speed at Kakashi and raised his fist. He let out a battle cry, which caused Sakura to chuckle at his childishness and Sasuke's ebony eyes held amusement. Kakashi stopped Naruto's fist and twisted it backwards. "I didn't say go, kiddo." Kakashi jumped back and called out to them "Begin." Sasuke and Sakura jumped into hiding but Naruto stayed his ground. " Its me against you Kakashi-sensei,so lets fight." "Your weird,kid." "Ahhh, the only thing weird is your haircut!" Naruto charged at his new teacher and thought "_Sakura-chan is watching, so I better make this good." _Naruto busy with his thoughts, didn't notice a monkey drop a banana peel in his path. Naruto face-planted with a loud thump. The others sweat dropped and Kakashi thought, _this is going to be a long day._

**_Hehe another chapter added im sorry, this probably sucks ,but im doing a play this year with my class, and the teacher is hunting me down, trying to get me to do a lead part! aparently, im an ok singer!who'da thought1 the play is westside story. anyone heard of it? ok enuf drabbling so read and review pls, it makes me happy^_6 till next, time_**

**_Slán! (that means bye in irish!)_**


	3. the bell test part 2

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or any characters.

Chapter 3 is finally here sorry bout the wait. thanks so much for all the reviews im getting, it makes me happy. Im sorry if this chapter is even more suckish so anyway, on with the story!!!

Chapter 3: The bell test part 2

Sakura jumped through the forest, pumping chakra into her feet to go higher. She was searching around for Sasuke, hoping their perverted teacher hadn't got to him either. Naruto being the idiot he was, just ran at Kakashi without thinking. Kakashi simply preformed the thousand years of death on him, sending him deep into the forest. Sasuke had disappeared after watching Naruto's 'battle.' Sakura sensed Sasuke's chakra to her right, leaped harder and landed into an open area. She looked around, spotting his head sitting above the earth. She blinked a few times and burst out laughing. Sasuke was surprised at seeing her, having not heard footsteps, but glared as hard as he could, while trying to keep whatever dignity he had left. Sakura sat up, after falling on the ground from laughing so much, clutching her stomach. She wiped away imaginary tears from her eyes and spoke to him.

"Hey, how you doing down there? Want some help?" "Hn, whatever." Sakura glared at his head and huffed. "Well, I'm only trying to help you, try being more polite, would ya?" Sasuke blushed slightly, and gritted through his clenched teeth. "Please, help me out Sakura, thanks so much." "Well, since you were so polite, of course I will." Pressing her index finger on the ground in front of Sasuke's face, she realised a small amount of chakra. _BOOM! _Bits of earth went flying everywhere. One lump hit Sasuke's nose, breaking it with a loud _snap._

Scrambling out, Sasuke grabbed his nose, cursing everything. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Sasuke, perhaps I used too much chakra in that finger. Here let me fix it." sakura pulled his hand from his nose and placed her hand on his gushing nose. Sasuke blushed at her closeness but was cautious of what she was doing. Green light came around her miniscule hands, sending waves of warmth on his face. In a matter of seconds, his nose was restored to its original form and she moved back. Sasuke missed her warmth immediately and was about to ask her what she done when Kakashi appeared out of the bushes. "So, you're a healer, eh Sakura? Well, Iruka never mentioned that." Kakashi was amazed at how quickly she could heal and wondered who she learned from. "Kakashi-sensei, prepare to fight me, so don't hold anything back." Sakura crouched into a fighting position, holding only one finger up. "I can defeat you with this one finger." Not only did she inherit Tsunade's healing or strength, but also her bad gambling skills, her over confidence but not to mention her fondness of sake too. Kakashi put his beloved book away, noticing her seriousness.

Sakura ran at him, with speed matching Lee's. Kakashi was shocked at her speed and jumped back as a chakra filled fist swung towards his face. _Wow, her chakra is so powerful, that it can be seen._ She aimed a kick at his abdomen, and Kakashi being too absorbed in his thoughts, hadn't seen her attack. He was sent flying back into a nearby tree, breaking it with all the force in her kick. Sasuke was shocked at her fighting skills, and just stood standing with his jaw wide open. _**Dude, she's so cool, her fighting skills are would make a fine wife one day. **__Ya, she would. Wait what?__** Look, she's a medic, she is one hell of a fighter and whoa, she is hot. She'd be a great Uchiha wife…**__ O-okay, my inners a perv, great.__** Hey all inners are perverts. You should see Sakura's inner.**__ You know Sakura's inner?__** Ya we hooked up at the inner Neji's party. He sure does think naughty about that Tenten.**__ Wha? An inner party? My life is so weird._

On the battle field, Kakashi was struggling to keep up with her. Her punches were too powerful and uncoordinated that it was confusing to guess her next move. He would have used his sharingan, but he wanted to keep it a secret for now. Sakura attacked again from above and Kakashi only just dodged it in time. Sakura's hit smashed into the innocent ground, causing it to rumble and crack into millions of pieces. Dust flew and Kakashi coughed loudly. As the dust cleared, he saw Sakura with Naruto and Sasuke beside her. A bunshin stood next to the grinning Naruto and disappeared in a low _poof._ Kakashi stood, mouth agape(or so it seemed) amazed at this so-called genin's skill. Naruto and Sasuke both ran at him and ran at him. Kunai's raised, he blocked their attacks easily. Sakura snuck in during this distraction and grabbed the two bells.

She jumped back and handed the bells to her team mates. "Here, you deserve them." The two boys were shocked at her, seeing as she done most of the work. "Well, Sakura it seems your going back to the academy." "Noooooooo…" Naruto and Sasuke yelled at the same time. Both glared at each other before turning back to the current situation. Sakura had raised an eyebrow at Sasuke but ignored his outburst. "But Kakashi-sensei, why? Sakura-chan is the best ninja ever, except for me of course. No offence, Sakura-chan." Kakashi smiled and said "Oh really? Sasuke, what do you think?" He was patronizing poor Sasuke, for his growing feelings towards his new team mate. Sasuke blushed and turned his gorgeous head to the side. His whole face felt like it was on fire, from the blushing his cheeks were doing. "No, idiot." "Why, dear Sasuke is that?" Kakashi enjoyed teasing the Uchiha prodigy. " Coz, we'd loose out on a team mate and our teamwork." Sakura was surprised at his theory and slightly pleased.

_**Ooh someones falling in love AGAIN!**__ No I'm not__** Suure you're not. Then how would you explain that blush on your cheeks? Hm?**__ its nothing, idiot.__** Fine, whatever.**_ Kakashi raised an eyebrow suggestively at Sasuke, causing his blush tenfold. " Well, I have no other choice then, Sakura your in. You've all passed." Naruto cried for happiness and Sasuke smirked happily. Sakura jumped up and down. She pulled her team mates into a bear hug, practically crushing their skeletons. She let go of a beet red Sasuke and a grinning Naruto and turned around to the setting sun.

In the distance, you could see Lee and Guy-sensei running towards each other Baywatch style! " Guys, lets go get some ramen." Naruto squealed like a fan girl, again, and ran off with a smile on his face. Sasuke and Sakura followed in pursuit, smirks gloating their attractive faces. Tomorrow will be the start of a new day for the new team.

**Hey guys! thats ch 3 for you. soz bout the lee-guy sensei scene, i just had to do it. im sorry if the fighting scene is vague, im not good at fights so ya, pls review. chapter 4 is on the way, so hang in there for me^_^ ttyl SasuSaku15394**


	4. mission in the mist

**Sorry, I know I havent updated in ages, im really sorry, I was working on other stories and ideas. Thanx to all the reviews ive gotten so far, they really make me happy ^_^ Chapter 4 of Time For Change enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

Chapter 4: Mission in the Mist

(A/N: I skipped the mission with the cat and Naruto asking for a better mission, it would take too long to write)

Sakura rose early, yawning widely. She glanced at her alarm: 6:00am. It was time to get ready. After begging and bribing Iruka for a better mission, team 7 were finally given a mission of accompanying the bridge builder Tazuna. She sighed quietly, not sure if she should let things happen like before. She showered quickly, dressed and ran out of the front door while munching an apple.

The sun was shining brightly in the blue sky. Tired ninjas were returning from long missions, and shop keepers were setting up stall for the day. Sakura passed by the Yamanaka's flower shop, and stepped inside to say goodbye to Ino before she left. Ino was arranging vases of flowers by the register, humming to herself. She looked up to see Sakura standing in front of her. She smiled at her newly-reformed best friend and rested her head in her arms.

"Morning Forehead, what brings you here this fine morning?"

"Morning pig, nothing much. Just want to say bye before I head out on my mission today."

"Oh yeah, I heard that Naruto made a fuss bout not getting dangerous enough missions. Be careful though, and dress nicely too."

Sakura chuckled lightly, and waved her hand jokingly.

"Sure, pig. You taught me everything I know, so I wont let you down."

She turned and walked out to meet her team mates at Konoha gates. When she arrived, she wasn't surprised to see kakashi missing. As she got closer, the two boys turned to look at her. Each smiled their own way and turned back to their previous position: Naruto sitting with his legs crossed and Sasuke leaning against one of the gates with his arms folded. She was just about to plop down next to Naruto when their sensei arrived with their client in his wake.

"Yo! This is Tazuna, the bridge builder from the land of Mist, and our client. You'll be escorting him to the Mist."

Sakura nodded in welcome, as did Sasuke where as Naruto decided to be loud as usual.

"I'm Naruto and I'm going to be the next hokage, Believe it!"

Tazuna snorted and pointed drunkenly at him.

"You're the pip squeak that's going to escort me to Mist?"

"Haha Sasuke, he called you a pip squeak!"

Sasuke shook his head and stood closer to Naruto and said knucklehead ninja turned to Sakura and looked questionably at her.

"You're the pip squeak!?!"

She too stood next to him, and realisation hit Naruto like a bowl of ramen.

"Hey! I'm not THAT small, you bum!"

Tazuna was about to retort when Kakashi stepped in.

"Ah, I think we should head off now if we want to reach somewhere to rest by night fall."

They all nodded and walked out of the Konoha gates. Kakashi and Tazuna led the way, and the genin walked next to each other. Sasuke, Sakura then Naruto. Naruto and Sakura conversed happily, though Sasuke didn't say anything, except to confirm something, was part of the teams chat. Hours later, they arrived at a small inn for the night. Kakashi and Tazuna were getting separate rooms, while Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had to share two beds. Each in turn blushed deeply, staring at the beds. Naruto was the first to recover and smiled to Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! How about me and you share a bed and teme can have the other!"

Sasuke glared at him, expecting Sakura to whack him on the head. Instead, she smiled sweetly and turned to him.

"Of course Naruto!"

Naruto's smiled widened and Sasuke glared even harder at Naruto.

Sakura stepped closer to Naruto and raised her hand slowly. In a nanosecond, she bonked Naruto on the head.

"Baka! Why would I sleep with you? You'll drool on me or worse. I'll take one bed and you and Sasuke can fight over who gets the other."

Naruto cried anime-style and grasped onto Sakura's waist, sobbing into her.

"But Sasuke-teme will cuddle me, or rape me while I'm sleeping!"

Sasuke frowned and punched him on the head. "Dobe."

Sakura skipped to the bed closest and placed her bag down.

The boys quickly decided to top-and-tail: Sasuke at the top and Naruto at the bottom. With no bathrooms to change separately, they had to change at the same time.

Both boys had beet-red faces, while Sakura was calm. In the future, there were many times she had to strip in front of her team mates.

She could sense Naruto and Sasuke had finished and were staring at her while she changed. She scoffed inwardly and pulled off her top. Naruto had long sprouted a nose bleed, and Sasuke only had a trickle of blood running down. She pulled on her pj top and slid down her shorts. By this time Naruto had done a Hinata on it and fainted and Sasuke had to turn his back on her, his nose now running as much as Naruto's. Sakura smirked behind their backs and fake-yawned. She jumped into bed, pj's on, and turned off the light beside her bed.

"Night guys"

"N-night Sakura,"

Sasuke could barely voice out the words, still embarrassed from his actions. Sakura had sensed his nervousness and smirked again. Man, did she love to make them uncomfortable. She turned on her side, and drifted off to sleep the same time as Sasuke, none of them bothered to pick Naruto off the floor.

**That's it for chapter 4, I know it didn't happen in the anime, I just didn't want to rush straight into the mission. Plz review anyway, it makes me and Neji happy thanx**


End file.
